Rivalen
by Gayagrod
Summary: Near sah Mello an und grinste. "Ich weiß. Das war auch nur als Ausgangspunkt für deine Ermittlungen gedacht. Damit du L würdig vertreten kannst." "Du bist nicht der einzige, der denken kann!", fauchte Mello.


_... L ist tot ... _

_... Wer wird sein Nachfolger werden...? _

_... Soll es Near werden, ich gehe fort ..._

Das Gespräch mit Roger lag nun zwei Stunden zurück und Mello lag auf seinem Bett, neben sich eine gepackte Taschen und eine halbgegessene Tafel Schokolade. Trüb starrte er an die kalkweiße Zimmerdecke und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

_'L ist tot',_ wiederholte er noch einmal in Gedanken, wie er es schon unzählige Male in den Stunden zuvor getan hatte_. _Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, hoffte immer noch darauf, dass alles nur ein makabrer Scherz gewesen sei.

_'L ... Ermordet von Kira ... Dabei war er ihm schon so nah gekommen ...' _

Nervös begann Mello, an seinem rechten Daumennagel zu kauen.

_'Was ist nur schief gegangen? L war doch sonst nie kleinzukriegen ... nie unvorsichtig ... hat bisher doch jeden Fall gelöst ...' _

Er hörte damit auf, seinen Nagel zu bearbeiten und ballte statt dessen wütend die Hände zu Fäusten_. _

_'Verdammter Kira! Nur er ist Schuld daran, dass L tot ist und keinen Nachfolger aussuchen konnte! Verdammt! Das wird er büßen!"_

Mello schnaubte aufgebracht, zwang sich dann aber dazu, wieder ruhig zu werden.

_'Was soll's. L hätte sowieso nicht mich zu seinem Nachfolger gewählt. Ich bin eben nicht so kalt und berechnend wie Near ... Genau deswegen. Mein Temperament steht mir im Wege. Ich war immer nur Zweiter, konnte ihm nie das Wasser reichen. Wenn ich gehe, habe ich eine viel bessere Chance, meine Talente zu entfalten. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit Near? Pah! Er würde mich wie einen Klotz am Bein behandeln, darauf kann ich gerne verzichten!' _

Mello begann, auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

_'Ich werde L auf meine Weise nachfolgen. Soll Near doch machen, was er will, jetzt wo er offiziell sein Nachfolger wird. Ich wäre früher oder später sowieso gegangen, nun ist es eben früher. Ist auch egal. Wenigstens muss ich Near nicht mehr ertragen.'_

Da klopfte an der Tür. Mello setzte sich aufrecht hin und wartete, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war Near.

_'Was will der denn hier?!' _Mello schnaubte übellaunig.

"Glückwunsch, jetzt gibt es jemanden, den ich noch mehr hasse als dich!", schleuderte er dem Jüngeren entgegen.

Near schaute ihn nur aus großen Augen heraus an und erwiderte nichts. Das hasste Mello am meisten an Near: Dass er ihm nie Widerworte gab, sondern alles, was Mello ihm an den Kopf warf, mit stoischer Ruhe aufnahm und über sich ergehen ließ.

Und was noch schlimmer war: Near vermittele Mello das Gefühl, als ob er ihn _verstand_, wenn er einen Wutanfall hatte. Mello hasste ruhige und verständnisvolle Menschen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er selbst beides nicht war.

Auch jetzt sah Near Mello so an, als ob er wüsste, was in Mello vorging.

"Was willst du?", fragte Mello barsch, als Near nichts erwiderte, sondern nur stumm an der Tür stehen blieb. "Bist du froh, dass ich weggehe? Bravo! Freu dich, dass du Ls Nachfolger bist! Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Verschwinde, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast!"

Near sagte immer noch nichts, ging dann aber auf Mello zu und hielt ihm eine weiße Aktenmappe hin. Mello hatte vorher gar nicht bemerkt, dass Near etwas in der Hand gehalten hatte. Jetzt starrte er auf die Mappe und sah Near fragend an. "Was ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Alles, was L über den Kira-Fall herausgefungen hat", sagte Near. "Ich dachte, das könnte dir nützlich sein."

"Woher willst du wissen, ob ich Kira verfolgen will? Ich verlasse das Waisenhaus, ist mir doch egal, ob Kira weiter tötet!"

"Wie du meinst ...", meinte Near und wollte die Mappe wegziehen, doch bevor er das tun konnte, schnellte Mellos Hand vor und entriss die Akte Nears Hand.

"Schon gut! Ich nehm' sie ja, verdammt noch mal! Aber nur damit du's weißt: Wir sind Rivalen und ich habe deine Hilfe nicht nötig!"

Near sah Mello an und grinste. "Ich weiß. Das war auch nur als Ausgangspunkt für deine Ermittlungen gedacht. Damit du L würdig vertreten kannst."

"Du bist nicht der einzige, der denken kann!", keifte Mello, der wutentbrannt vom Bett aufgesprungen war und mit seiner Faust drohend vor Nears Gesicht herumfuchtelte, welcher Mellos Wutausbruch eher desinteressiert zur Geltung nahm.

"Erwartest du jetzt etwas noch Dank von mir!?"

"Nein", antwortete Near ruhig. Er drehte sich zur Tür um. "Viel Glück, Mello. Du wirst ein würdiger Konkurrent sein, wenn wir schon nicht zusammenarbeiten können. Wenigstens werden wir beide so unser Bestes geben." Er warf Mello noch einmal sein Grinsen zu – er wusste, dass Mello es hasste – und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Mello lies sich wieder auf Bett sinken und starrte Near hinterher. Er würde wohl nie aus diesem Jungen schlau werden. Dann sah er auf die Mappe in seiner Hand. "Kira Case File" stand in Nears geschwungener Handschrift darauf.

Mello zog eine Schnute. Er war Near schon dankbar für diese Starthilfe – die Mappe würde ihm eine Menge Arbeit und Recherche ersparen – aber gleichzeitig wurmte es ihn, dass Near es "gut" mit ihm meinte. Es passte einfach nicht in Mellos Rivalitätsdenken, dass Gegner einander holfen.

"Sei du auch würdige Konkurrenz", knurrte Mello Near hinterher, obwohl dieser ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. "Wenn wir uns wiederbegegnen, werde _ich_ der Bessere sein – und du wirst das Nachsehen haben!"

Dann verstaute er die Kira-Akte in seiner Tasche. Noch würde er nicht fortgehen, er würde warten, bis es Nacht war und ihn niemand aufhalten würde.

Mello nahm seine Schokolade und biss ein Stück ab. Während er so die Schokolade zerkaute und im Mund zergehen ließ, wurde ihm erst richtig klar, wie sehr er das Waisenhaus vermissen würde. Das Haus, die Erzieher und Lehrer, die anderen Kinder ...

... und, selbst wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte ...

... er würde sogar Near vermissen.

Ende.

A/N: Zu diesem One-Shot haben mich zwei Bilder zu Mellos Weggang aus Wammy's House inspiriert, die ich auf Deviantart gefunden habe. Mit einem Mal habe ich mich gefragt, was dieser kleine, blonde Schokoladenfanatiker wohl gedacht hat, als er beschloss, aus dem Waisenhaus wegzugehen und was danach aus ihm wurde.

Den ersten Teil meiner Fragen habe ich hier verarbeitet und wenn es genügend Response auf diese Story gibt, stehen die Chancen gar nicht so schlecht, dass ich mich Mellos weiterer Geschichte widme.

Also, lasst mich wissen, was ihr von dieser kurzen Geschichte haltet und ob ihr Interesse an eine Fortsetzung hättet.

Mit Grüßen

Eure Gaya

PS: Ich habe noch eine zweite Death Note fanfiction hier auf . Sie heißt "Mitternachtskuss" und ist ein Crossover mit One Piece und einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Pairing... Aber schaut am besten selbst einnmal vorbei ;) Ich würde mich freuen!


End file.
